


When the Moon Found the Sun

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lukadrien June, M/M, Mild Angst, Teenage Rebellion, lukadrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Adrien never expected to fall in love with Luka, but he can't deny the way he feels, and not even his father will stop him from following his heart.





	When the Moon Found the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I finally finished this chapter. I've only been working on it for like a week >,> Finally getting around to my Lukadrien June fic on day 20...  
> I'm hoping that future chapters won't take this long to write, but we will see. Some of the chapters may be shorter or longer, it just depends on what I have planned, but hopefully you enjoy the ride!

Chapter 1

Adrien watched the houses pass out the window of the car, leg shaking anxiously as Gorilla drove him to his first real band practice. Finally he’d made some headway with his father and was being allowed to do something he wanted with his friends. Nathalie had even worked a rehearsal schedule into his normal routine! He actually looked forward to playing the piano for once and couldn’t wait to hang out with everyone again, especially Luka who seemed really awesome. Adrien could sense that they were going to be good friends, and the thought of it only made him giddier.

Gorilla parked in the allotted spaces above the Seine just a little ways up from where the Couffaine’s houseboat rested, and Adrien heard the distant sound of Juleka tuning her guitar, picking up the pace a little to make it there faster. He had a good feeling about this and hoped that this would be the start of an upward climb in his relationship with his father. If he could show him how much getting to hang out with his friends benefited him then maybe it would open the door for other things along the way. Just maybe his father would start to let him have a little more freedom.

“Yo, Adrien!” Nino called, waving from his place at the sound mixer, and Adrien perked, rushing over to meet him. “Look who’s out of the house for once.”

“My father has allowed me to continue playing in the band, so hopefully I’ll get to come here a lot,” He said, embracing his friend tightly.

“Whoa, and you didn’t have to perform some voodoo ritual to get him to agree to that?” Nino’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “That’s surprisingly cool of your old man.”

“I’m just enjoying it while it lasts.” Adrien shrugged as Nino steered him in the direction of the group where Ivan and Myléne were chatting with Juleka and Rose. “I’m not late am I?”

“Nah, we haven’t even really started yet just getting set up,” He assured him, and Adrien relaxed a little.

“We’re so glad you could make it, Adrien!” Rose said as they joined them.

“Yeah, it’s cool that your dad is letting you hang out with us,” Ivan added, draping his arm over Mylene’s shoulders.

“I almost feel like it’s too good to be true,” He chuckled as Luka appeared from under the deck with an extra cable.

“Adrien! Glad you could make it.” He grinned, ruffling his hair as he passed and stooping to plug up his guitar. “You guys ready to practice?”

“Yeah!”

Adrien turned to the keyboard set up in the back, a giddy grin curling on his lips. He’d never been so excited to play the piano before. Normally his practice was all done in his room, sitting for hours at the keys rehearsing the same exercises until his brain went numb, but this time he’d get to play something new for a change. He couldn’t wait to start-

“Whoa!” He gasped as his foot found a loose cord, sending him flying face first toward the deck. He closed his eyes and braced for impact, but it never came as a pair of strong arms caught him before he made contact, and Adrien found his face buried in soft fabric.

“Careful. There’s a lot of cables lying around,” The voice belonged to Luka, and Adrien quickly righted himself, fixing his hair with a mortified expression. “You okay?”

“Yeah! Sorry. I should probably watch where I’m going,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Totally. Wouldn’t want to hurt such a pretty face,” Luka said, brushing Adrien’s cheek with a coy smile, and Adrien felt the temperature on the boat rise several degrees before he stiffly made his way back to the keyboard.

Luka’s comment left him dumbfounded throughout the rehearsal, and he played mostly on autopilot, stealing glances up from his score every now and then to gaze at Luka swaying in time with the song as he strummed his guitar. Adrien was used to getting complimented by all kinds of people, girls, boys, grown men doing his makeup, the occasional mom of a friend whenever he said something polite, and he’d gotten accustomed to accepting them graciously. But something about Luka made his pulse quicken and his palms clammy.

Maybe it was just that Adrien thought he was incredibly cool and that he looked up to him in a way. Luka was incredibly talented and kind, a little mysterious at times. He and Adrien hadn’t spoken too much at the music festival, and overall, he seemed kind of quiet like his sister. It made Adrien all the more eager to know what was going on inside of his head. What Luka truly thought of him. Did he really think Adrien was good-looking? Was that all he thought about Adrien?

The longer he thought about it, the more curious he became about Luka, and he determined that he wanted to know more about his new friend and to show him that he was more than just a pretty face.

He was granted such an opportunity the following day during his photoshoot in the park when Luka happened to walk by and decided to stay until he was finished. Adrien felt a little self-conscious with him watching, but nevertheless he pressed on without it showing. When he finished, he approached Luka who offered polite applause with a friendly grin.

“You’re really good at that,” He complimented, and Adrien felt his cheeks flush.

“I guess so, since everyone goes so crazy over all of my ads.” He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “So what are you up to?”

“I was just out for a walk to clear my head and noticed you having a photoshoot, so I thought I’d stick around for a bit,” Luka said casually then, seeming to consider it, curled his shoulders. “I hope that’s okay.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Adrien assured him, waving his hands. “I’m pretty used to it. I was just a little surprised to see you. N-Not in a bad way or anything, but just-”

“Yeah.” Luka nodded understandingly, and an awkward silence fell between them.

“Are you doing anything right now?” Adrien asked finally, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Uh, not really,” Luka said with a shrug.

“Do you…wanna hang out for a bit? We can go get macrons at Marinette’s bakery.” He cocked a brow, and Luka perked up.

“I’d love that. I want to get to know you more, Adrien,” He said with a smile, and Adrien felt his shoulders relax.

“Same. You seem really cool, and I was hoping we could be friends,” Adrien said shyly, rubbing his arm.

“Totally. I’m just not the best at social interaction, so I’m sorry if I’m a little awkward,” Luka admitted with a wince, but Adrien offered him a friendly smile.

“No worries. I’m not exactly the best either. When you get kept inside for most of your life, and your only friend is the mayor’s daughter, you don’t really get a lot of practice,” He said, curling his shoulders as they walked.

“You weren’t allowed to go outside?” Luka’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, and Adrien shrugged his shoulders.

“My father is…protective of me. He doesn’t want me getting into trouble, so he keeps me where he can see me,” He said, kicking at the pavement a little as they stood in line outside the bakery.

“At least your dad is around,” Luka said with a distant gaze, and Adrien recognized that look well. Disappointment, loneliness, a hint of anger, but Luka masked it just as quickly as Adrien noticed.

“It seems you and I have more in common than we thought.” Adrien pursed his lips, and Luka cracked a sardonic smile.

“Dead-beat pieces of shit for dads?” He cocked a brow.

“Yep.” Adrien nodded in affirmation, warranting a chuckle from Luka.

“So it seems,” Luka admitted, glancing over the selection of macarons. “Flavor preferences?”

“I like pistachio and raspberry,” Adrien said, and Luka stuck out his tongue in disgust.

“I’m allergic to pistachios, so can we get raspberry and chocolate?” He requested, and Adrien gave a permissive nod.

“Fine by me.”

“Oh, hello, Adrien,” Sabine greeted when they made it up to the counter. “What can I get for you boys?”

“Just a few macarons, Mrs. Cheng,” Adrien replied smoothly with a friendly smile, waving to Mr. Dupain who was busily wrapping croissants in the back.

“You know them pretty well,” Luka remarked once they were back outside.

“They’re Marinette’s parents and super awesome. Her dad gives us baking lessons at school sometimes. She’s really lucky to have such a cool mom and dad,” Adrien said enviously, and Luka offered him a macaron with a sympathetic wince.

“To dead-beat dads,” He said, holding up his cookie, and Adrien tapped it with his own.

“To a better future ahead.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to write more for these two! They have a lot of potential. This chapter encompasses days 1-6 I believe which is Boat/Yacht, Clumsy, Band Practice, Dads, Allergic, and Photoshoot respectively. I have things planned for this one. I doubt I will finish it this month, let's be honest, but I will do my best to finish it over the next month. I'm working out a system for updating, so we'll see how well I stick to it. I'm starting a new job next week, so I'll have to see how much time I have at the end of the day cause it's not a full-time job so we'll see what happens.


End file.
